The Neighbor
by libra986
Summary: Flora loves everything about her condo, that is until she gets an aggravating new neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second Winx Club story. This one is going to be a little different and for now is rated T, however it may be rated R in later chapters. I will still be updating frequently for my other story and I hope to receive the same support for this one, as I have the other. _

_Thank you._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

"That's it!"

Getting up I began banging on the wall. This was the third night since my new neighbor moved in and I had been woken up in the middle of the night every night. The first night I was woken up a little past three to the sound of arguing. There was a girl, who was clearly drunk screaming loudly about something until everything went quiet. After a few moments the quietness was broken with the girl being louder than before.

"Are you kidding me? Did you really just fall asleep on me?!"

After a loud slap and a yell from the guy I heard the sound of a door slam. It was finally quiet, but needless to say I didn't get any sleep.

The second night was pretty similar to the first night. I woke up a little after 3:30 this time to the sound of another argument. Apparently the girl fell asleep this time and when the guy went to wake her up, she yelled at him for breaking her sleep. I found it funny that they both had been complaining about sleep, when I was the one that should be complaining.

Tonight, however was something completely new. Today at 4:17 am, my new neighbor has decided to play the guitar.

…

"It's 4am! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled banging on the wall. I wasn't the type to complain, and considering that I had never officially met my new neighbor I wanted to at least have a civilized conversation with him and then bring it to his attention that his nightly activities were destroying my sleep. There were only three units on the floor that I stayed on, and up until now I was the only one renting a unit on this floor. I have been staying in my comfy thirteenth floor condo for the past three years and I have grown to absolutely love it. The layout was spacious, yet intimate, with hardwood floors, large windows, and a large outdoor balcony big enough to comfortably hold a small gathering. In the building there was a gym, a vegetarian café, and an outdoor garden and park was located at the back of the building... I really love my condo, but this new neighbor was beginning to become a problem.

"Yeah yeah alright!" I heard my neighbor yell before I could hear him unplug his amp switching his guitar to acoustic. He started playing again, but I could hear it getting lower until I heard the sound of a door shutting. I guess he went into another room or something. Laying back into my bed I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

_ Fail_

Looking at the time it was now 5:30 am and time for me to get up. Currently my company was undergoing a merger and being as I am a junior executive, I had been leaving out early and coming back late assisting my senior execs with various tasks. The merger was set to be complete in 2 weeks time and there was a company party to be held tomorrow night for the two companies to intermingle. Yawning I got up and headed grudgingly for the shower. _I'm going to have to have a talk with my new neighbor_. I thought to myself.

Walking into the office I looked around and sighed. Even though my boyfriend Brandon and I worked in the same office I still barely get to see him now a days. We had both been assigned to different projects and outside of work we had both been so busy. We made plans a few times, however typically I ended up having to cancel. Tomorrow would be different though. My boss promised me that I could have tomorrow off for all of my hard work and I decided that I would pop over to Brandon's house and surprise him. I would use Sunday to catch up on my sleep. Sitting before the mound of paperwork before me I took a deep breath before digging in.

I trudged home around 8pm. I had just pulled another thirteen hour shift and it showed. The only good thing is I somehow managed to finish all my work, so I can get tomorrow of as promised. _He's going to be so surprised. _I thought to myself. Arriving home I kicked off my heels, and threw my jacket and keys onto the chair. Walking into the bedroom I stripped down before flopping onto the bed falling asleep.

**6am**

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

ZER ER! ZER ER! ZER ER! ZER ER!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What… the… HELL!"

Jumping out of bed I grabbed my house coat before stomping out of my condo. Walking down the hall I prepared to bang on the door when it suddenly opened. Standing in the doorway was a man with spikey magenta colored hair. Initially he looked shocked, but that was quickly replaced with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's not home. I'll tell him you stopped by." The man began walking away.

"How do you even know who I am?" I yelled out to him.

"I don't and I don't really care." He stated nonchalantly as he entered the elevator. _What a jerk! _Knocking on the door someone else answered, this time a carpenter. He gave me the same shocked look as he stared at me.

"Excuse me, but could I please talk to the owner." I stated getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry but you just missed him." The man responding still staring at me. _What exactly is he staring at?_ Looking down I realized that I had threw on my robe but hadn't bothered to tie it. Underneath it all I had on were my lace pink boy shorts and camisole. Quickly tying my coat I continued.

"Well do you know when he will be back? I was informed that you guys would be undergoing construction next week not this week. I live in the condo next to this one and this is very disruptive."

"I'm sorry mam, but we have our orders. We were told to start today, but we should be done by early afternoon if that helps. The owner isn't expected back until tomorrow night." I gave an exasperated sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"In that case please inform him that I stopped by and that I would like to speak with him." With this I turned around and left. I didn't leave my name, because I didn't like the way that guy was eyeing me. I'm the only other tenant on this floor so I would imagine that he could put two and two together. Going back to my place I decided to hop in the shower. I wasn't going to get any sleep under these conditions so I might as well head out.

Getting out the shower it was still early. I still hadn't got a costume for the party tonight and I needed to kill a few hours so I decided to do a little shopping. Brandon wasn't the earliest riser and I didn't want to ruin his sleep just because mine had got ruined. After getting a costume and a few other things I relaxed at the park for a bit before I went back to my house to grab my car. My condo was downtown and close to everything except Brandon's house. He commuted to work and lived closer to the suburbs. Throwing my bags in the backseat I went to Magix diner, Brandon's favorite breakfast spot. I got his favorite and continued on to his house.

Knocking on his door I anxiously waited for him to open it. After a couple of minutes he didn't answer so I decided to let myself in. Brandon had given me a key a while back, but I never actually used it. Turning the knob I slowly entered as quietly as I could. Since he didn't answer I figured that he was still sleep so I should just surprise him. I went into the kitchen, took his pancakes out of the box, stacked them on a plate and topped them off with blueberry syrup just the way that he likes. Going up the stairs I tiptoed excitedly hoping not to wake him up. Opening the bedroom door slowly I crept in to find Brandon still sleeping soundly under the covers just like I figured. Looking around his room I smirked. He always was a pig. There were clothes thrown everywhere. There were pants, socks, underwears, bras...

SMACK! SMACK!

Giving Brandon his pancakes directly to his face he woke up.

"Whose bra is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter may be rewritten at a later date, only due to the fact that i'm having problems having my words flowing the way that I want them. The overall content will remain the same though, only the wording will change._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 2

After pummeling Brandon's face with pancakes I asked him

"Whose bra is this?" He sat up clearly shocked to see me.

"Flora I'm sorry" he began. "I wanted to tell you before anything happened but I never see you anymore"

"Tell me what?! That you've been cheating on me?! I don't believe you!" I screamed at him. This was completely unbelievable. Taking the cover off, he stood up in nothing but his boxers.

"Flora you are and always have been my best friend, and I know that we said we'd give this relationship a go, but I met someone." Taking a step forward he continued. "I am so sorry for you to find out like this but I hope that you can forgive me one day and that we can still be… Fuck Flora!" Brandon screamed. Just as the f from friends was about to slip out of his mouth I frisbee'd his plate at his head replacing it with a more preferable f word.

"Brandon!"

I turned towards the source of the scream to find Stella from the textile department running in from the balcony.

"Figures" I mumbled as I walked away.

Swinging on a swing in the park, I thought back to the events of my day. I wasn't sure if they were done with construction yet and I didn't have the patience to deal with anymore jerks so I just swung in the park behind my condo. It was October and school had started back so thankfully the park was empty.

"I can't believe he cheated on me and then dumped me" I let my thoughts escape from my mouth. Just as Brandon said, we had been friends forever. Since highschool we were always together and there was no one that I felt like I could ever be closer with. Now that this whole mess has happened though, I don't have a boyfriend or a best friend. Sighing I kicked some of the woodchucks before getting up and heading inside hoping that the construction was done.

Arriving at my floor it was pretty quiet. _I guess they finished up already._ Laying down on my bed I finally let the tears flood that had been seeping out one by one up until now. Hearing my text message go off I checked my phone to see one message.

_Flora I'm sorry._

_ Brandon_

Putting my phone on silent I tossed it onto the chair. I laid down sniffling until I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up as the sun was beginning to set. Sitting up I let out a deep sigh. Tonight was the company party and I had to get ready. Picking up my phone I had three missed calls and four text messages all from Brandon. I deleted them, without bothering to read them and tossed my phone back into the chair. Walking into the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red and my cheeks were tear stained. Not liking the image before me I ran the shower. Stepping into the shower I dreaded the thought of seeing Brandon tonight, however this was business, so everything else would have to be put to the side for the evening. Brandon was a senior executive and would more than likely be there with Stella. I would just have to find some way to endure and go about my night.

Stepping out of the shower I felt slightly better. Picking up my costume I began to get dressed. Brandon was going as batman, so I chose to go as poison ivy. I didn't want to do the whole cliché batman and batgirl thing especially since they never dated anyway. Another thing that I considered was that very few people at the company knew that we were dating, so I figured it was a nice little loophole to go as a couple without actually going as a couple. Regardless of the current situation I still liked my costume choice. When I was little I could always sympathize with Poison Ivy's stance to protect nature. If she could just get past that whole wiping out humanity thing I think she'd be alright.

After getting dressed I fixed my hair, and makeup and put on my eye mask. Looking in the mirror I looked pretty good. _At least if I don't feel good, at least I can look good_ I thought to myself. Grabbing my keys, phone and purse, I headed out.

Arriving at the party there were lots of people that I didn't know. This was expected since it was a company merger party but now I was beginning to rethink wearing a mask. How would people even know who I am after tonight? While thinking about this my eyes locked with another pair. On the other side of the room was Brandon in his batman costume, with Stella on his arm… My heart dropped. He turned to Stella saying something as she nodded. He then began walking towards my direction. _And… no. _Quickly I turned the other way making my way toward the bar. I wasn't one for drinking, but I would need to make an exception tonight. Arriving at the bar I ordered a margarita.

"Flora is that you? You look great." Bethany stated as she walked over to me. _Well at least I'm recognizable_ I thought to myself. Bethany was a senior executive designer at my firm. "Did you see Brandon? He's here with Stella. It's good that he finally found someone don't you think?"

"Waiter could you please change that margarita to a gin and tonic" I stated rubbing my temples. Bethany was one of the sweetest girls ever and was talented to boot, however she had a knack for always catching people at the worst possible moments. I sometimes wondered if she had some type of trauma radar or something. "If Brandon's happy that's good," was all that I managed to say in response. Grabbing my drink I took a large gulp.

"Okay well I'm going to go mingle a bit. I heard that the vice president of Knox incorporated will be attending tonight. I've never met him in person and this would be a great opportunity to run some ideas by him. " Bethany smiled excitedly before walking off. I gave a small smile and returned to my drink. After babysitting my drink for a while, I stood up deciding that it was time for me to mingle as well.

After a few hours I had talked with and learned the names of most of the executives and representatives from the other company. For the most part they all seemed pretty excited about the merger and I have to say it just added to my own excitement. Deciding to take a little break from the party I walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Noticing a rose bush in the far corner of the balcony I walked over to it. Leaning in I began to smell the roses. The fragrance was lovely and the roses were very well kept and beautiful. I stood there for a while admiring them until I heard the sound of a door slide open. Startled I turned around to see a man with long dark blue hair, a Spiderman eye mask, and a pair of dress pants covering the bottom half of his costume. He walked over to the balcony and leaned on it, letting out a deep sigh he rested his chin in his hand.

I watched him for a moment or two until I realized that he probably wasn't going in soon and that he probably wasn't going to notice me. In the current position if he turned around I would look like some creepy masked girl hiding in the shadows watching him. I figured it would be best if I just slipped away.

As I turned towards the stairs, or at least tried to turn, I realized that something was pulling my hair. I tugged harder only to realize that my hair was stuck in the rose bush. Suddenly the raven hair male stood up. He turned towards the door as if he was going to go back in. _Oh no. What to do? If I call out to him, he'll think I'm a stalker, but if I don't who knows how long I will be stuck to this rose bush. _Reaching the door he grabbed the handle.

"Excuse me!" I yelled deciding on the lesser of two humiliating fates. The man turned my direction clearly surprised. "I'm really sorry, but could you help me. I seem to have gotten my hair tangled." I could feel my cheeks heat up. I was so embarrassed. I didn't even know who this guy was, but he was obviously from our newly partnered company.

Walking over still slightly shocked the stranger stood beside me and began trying to untangle my hair. To say the atmosphere was awkward, would be like saying the beach has a few grains of sand. Neither one of us said anything as he pulled and untangled my hair. At that moment I could not have been happier that I wore a mask, or that he had one on too for that matter. I only wished that my mask did a better job of covering my cheeks, that I knew had to be a bright shade of red at this point.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few moments the stranger was able to get me loose. "Thank you for that." I managed to get out still embarrassed. He merely smirked at me and nodded. "Thanks again." I quickly stated before walking away as fast as I could. I didn't want to be rude, but the whole situation was just too uncomfortable. I didn't know who that guy was, and I hoped that the next time we met he wouldn't be able to recognize me. Rejoining the party I carried on as if the incident that just occurred never happened.

_Author's notes: So... I slipped Flora in a mask in this one as well. I can't help it! I like the mystery!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I finally came up with something somewhat satisfactory. The funny thing is I knew what I wanted to do for chapter four but I just couldn't figure out chapter three. Oh well anywho here it is. I hope you guys like it_

CHAPTER 3

About an hour later the party started to wind down. Seeing this as an opportunity I decided to sneak away. Somehow I managed to avoid having to talk to Brandon the whole night, as well as avoid Spiderman. I still wasn't sure exactly who he was, but considering that he spent most of the evening talking to the president of our company along with the senior executives of both companies, my guess was that he was someone pretty significant. Monday I would just ask Bethany who he was and hope that the next time we met that it would be under less embarrassing circumstances.

Walking towards my house I got three blocks away from the party when a black Audi started to slow down next to me. Rolling my eyes I didn't even bother to look at the driver as the window rolled down.

"Just go away I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"Well that's pretty rude." I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear reply. Turning I looked at the car to realize that it was midnight blue and not black. Bending down to the window I replied.

"Sorry Layla. I thought you were…"

"Brandon?" Layla said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Him."

"Hop in. I'll drop you off." Layla said unlocking the door and tossing a few things into the back seat. I got in and Layla pulled off headed towards my house. After a moment or two it finally came. "Sooo… Are we talking about this now or...?"

"Let's not." I stated exhausted. She nodded her head. If Brandon was my best friend than Layla was a close second. I had known her since my first year in college and she is one of the most understanding trustworthy people that I know. Naturally she knew Brandon and she was one of the few that knew that we had decided to be something more than friends. Even so I wasn't ready to really talk about anything just yet. Pulling up in front of my address I grabbed my purse. "Thanks for the ride Layla." She simply smiled and nodded. "We can talk about everything else later. I just need to clear my head a bit." I stated not really able to meet her gaze. To be honest besides being completely upsetting this situation was embarrassing as well.

"Don't push yourself Flora. I'm here if you need me. You know that." She gave me a gentle smile and I smiled back. "Anyway I'll see you Monday." She stated starting the engine. "We can blow spitballs at Brandon when no one is looking." I gave a small chuckle before getting out of the car. I waved as she pulled off and turned around walking up to my building.

Getting off of the elevator the weight of my day had started to get to me. I walked passed my neighbors unit noticing movement but overall that it was quit. _If he knows what's good for him he'd better keep it that way. _Glaring at his door as I passed I had quite a few words for my new neighbor but at eleven pm I wasn't going to rudely go knocking on his door. Besides, my neighbor was the least of my worries right now. If he didn't disturb my sleep tonight I might just let him off of the hook.

Standing in front of my door I shifted through my purse looking for my keys. Shifting again I noticed that they weren't there. Jumping up and down I tilted my head back and let out an imaginary scream.

"You sure are a weird one." I heard a familiar annoying voice say. Turning my head I spotted the magenta haired jerk from this morning getting off of the elevator.

"If you must know I lost something." I stated aggravated.

"Your mind obviously." He stated walking up to my neighbor's door. As he spoke his face had an annoyed expression. He never looked my direction as if it was a bother to look at me. I began to get a little pissed at his attitude, so I walked up to him.

"I'm not really sure just who the hell you are, but you've really got to be amongst one of the rudest jerks, that I have ever come across." Deciding to finally face me he smirked before looking me over. Looking back at my face he snidely replied.

"A thing such as your self should really watch who you're speaking too." He knocked on the door. "Honestly I don't get why you girls are all so desperate always…"

PUNCH!

Getting tired of his crap and this crappy day to match I punched the magenta haired jerk in the face and he fell backwards. Standing over him I spoke.

"Just who's desperate you snobby little jerk, and for what?! Since this morning you're been insulting me. Is this how you normally go around talking to people, calling them things and such?!" As I was yelling my neighbor's door opened. I turned my head to see a maskless Spiderman standing before me.

"You?" He stated surprised to see me.

"You?" I stated just as surprised. He looked down at his friend.

"Riven what are you doing on the floor?"

"It's your fault!" He stated standing up. "Your crazy stalker here punched me in the face."

"Who's a crazy stalker?! I live here!" I defended

"Impossible. This guy always gets his own floor and if so why'd you pop up this morning in nothing more than tacky underwear and a house coat?" He returned clearly not believing.

"My underwear isn't tacky!" I quickly spat not really catching my words until after I said them. Mentally I face palmed myself. I had also taken my mask off at this point so I no longer had a chance for Spiderman to not be able to recognize me later. When I first saw his face I still didn't recognize him although he did look vaguely familiar. I was really hoping for a less awkward encounter the next time that we met, but with the way things had progressed the second encounter was no less embarrassing than the first. In fact it was becoming worse with each passing moment.

"Well considering that I hadn't had sleep in the last couple of nights only to be woken by jackhammers and such, I may have flown out a bit too fast and forgot to tie my robe, but trust me it wasn't for your amusement." I stated to "Riven" also known as the asshole trying my best not to glare.

"Why haven't you had any sleep?" My neighbor suddenly asked startling me.

"Well honestly… because of you." I stated not really knowing what else to say. My neighbor looked at me and took a step back while Riven gave him a very obvious _I told you that she was a stalker _face. "Not like that geez! I mean because of all the racket you've been keeping up fighting with your girlfriend and playing guitar at 4am. THAT'S why I haven't had any sleep." My neighbor looked confused for a moment before his eyes suddenly read clarity.

"Riven… I asked you to set up for me, not crash at my house. What else did you do while I wasn't here?" My neighbor stated walking back into his condo.

"So what if I spent a few nights. What's the big deal?" Riven walked in behind him, slamming the door in my face.

…

_Okay whatever_. I thought to myself before heading back to my unit. Shifting through my purse I remembered the reason that I was still in the hallway to begin with. Throwing my head back I let out another silent scream before heading for the elevator.

**The next morning.**

Currently it is seven am on a Sunday morning, yet I am sitting in a conference room waiting for a meeting to start. Between my job and my neighbor apparently it's not meant for me to have any sleep. Yawning I thought back to the previous night. After I remembered that I still didn't have my keys I went down to the lobby and borrowed the landlords.

Calling Layla I found out that she actually did not go home, but instead she had just got to her boyfriend Nabu's which was a good ride away. She offered to turn back but I refused saying that I would just go get my spare and that she should enjoy time with Nabu. Using my landlord's phone once more I called a cab, seeing as I didn't have my car keys either, and went to my mom's.

My mom has a spare of all of my key's which is convenient outside of the fact that she's an hour away. By the time that I finally got in my condo it was almost two and by the time I was finally able to lie down it was at least two thirty, thus another night passed, with me barely getting any sleep. I yawned again, turning my head hoping no one would notice. Just then the door finally opened and the Knox representatives came filing in.

An emergency meeting had been called yesterday. My guess is that one of the emails that I had deleted from Brandon, was probably pertaining to this meeting. Luckily when I wasn't here early like normal Layla put two and two together and woke me up. Considering she and I were the only junior's on this project I had been really trying my best to walk on eggshells. Straightening up my act I watched as the last of the reps filed in the room followed by our president and of course Mr. Spiderman.

Everyone sat down, including our president as my neighbor stood at the head of the room. Once everyone was settled he spoke.

"Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice of this meeting. I'm sure that a lot of you have been losing sleep over the course of this merger and I thank you for your hard work. Without all of your hard work, completion would not be so close at hand." As he spoke I shifted in my sleep slightly. Before he started speaking he looked my way and from his smirk I could tell that he noticed me. I wasn't sure if his opener was on purpose or coincidental, but either way I felt a bit uncomfortable as he spoke. "Now getting down to the matter at hand. I called this emergency meeting to make an announcement. As of today I Helia Knox will now be running Knox incorporated here in North America while my father focuses on growing Knox industries overseas. I look forward to working with all of you."

_Gee great! My friendly local neighborhood Spiderman is my new boss._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Winx Club_

Chapter 4

After Helia was done speaking there was a light tapping on the glass door. Looking at the person standing on the other side of it he excused himself from the room. From where I was sitting I couldn't see who Helia saw. I could only see Helia's figure disappear as he walked through the door closing it behind him. Leaning back into my seat I looked up at the ceiling taking a moment to let everything sink in. Remembering the events over the course of the last few days I began to massage my temples.

_Let's see Flora. You got cheated on and dumped, beat your ex-boyfriend with pancakes, and showed up half naked to your neighbor's condo, where you met a serious jerk. Luckily this jerk was not your neighbor, unluckily he turned out to be your neighbor's friend, and your neighbor turned out to be your boss. If that wasn't enough, you then went to a party where you got your hair stuck in a rose bush, had to call out to someone you didn't know, to help you from the shadows like some sort of creeper, and to make matters worse again this guy turned out to be your boss. To finish off your lovely day you punched out your neighbor slash boss's friend after locking yourself out of your house, naturally with your boss bearing witness to all of this and, oh, oh, let's not forget that you have been screaming through the walls for the last few days at a man who is going to be the next head of a ridiculously successful international company, oh and did I mention… He's your boss!_

Still rubbing my temples I realized that my life had over the span of one day gotten so much more complicated. Bringing my hands down from my head I sat up straight. _Look at it this way Flora. The worst is behind you and at least everything is out in the open now. Also technically he just moved in last night so I wasn't screaming at him, I was screaming at his jerk of a friend. _Deciding to be optimistic about the situation I was a bit calmer when Helia reentered the room. That was of course until Riven entered behind him.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption but I'd like to introduce a colleague of mine who will occasionally work with you all in my stead." Riven introduced himself and began a small speech himself. Looking around the room as he spoke I heard a slight pause as he looked in my general direction followed with a tiny smirk. _Well this won't end well_. I thought to myself.

Once he was done speaking, he and Helia walked towards the table as the head of our company went up to speak. Deciding to have a glass of water, I grabbed for the pitcher at the center of the table as Riven casually swooped it up carrying it to the end of the table where he and Helia sat. Not sure if his actions were intentional or not I casually glanced his way. He poured himself enough water to barely fill a shot glance before sitting the pitcher down in front of him, leaving it there for the rest of the meeting.

Once the meeting was concluded I gathered my things. Moving as quickly as I could without being obvious I headed towards the door. I only had a few more steps when I heard…

"Ah Flora come here for a second."

Freezing mid step I turned around to see Bethany talking with Helia and Riven. Riven smirked, while Helia gave a courteous smile. I smiled back trying to hide my discomfort as I walked over to them

"Meet Flora." Bethany stated. "She is one of our more talented junior executive designers. She has a real gift and has made a real impact even though she only graduated two years ago.

"Well that's impressive. It's nice to meet you." Riven stated extending his hand. As I reached out he suddenly retracted his hand. He crossed his arms holding his chin with one hand. "Actually have we met?" He stated still wearing a slight grin. "It feels as though we've met before. I just can't seem to put my finger on where." He stated as if he were actually thinking. I smiled as courteously as I could with my teeth clenched. _So I see he likes to play dirty_ I thought to myself. Managing to unlock my jaw I was about to speak but Helia beat me to it.

"It's very nice to meet you Flora." He stated taking my hand and shaking it. "I do believe we met at the party last night. If I do recall you were poison ivy correct?"

"Yes. Yes I was." I stated a little thankful.

"Perhaps it was there that you saw Flora." Helia stated looking at Riven with a clear glint of menace escaping from beneath his smile. Understanding Riven merely looked the other way. Bethany as usual was clueless to the awkwardness that was mingling in the air. She continued talking praising me a lot for some reason with each time she said something about me I could see Riven muffling a smirk. I endured this for a while before excusing myself from the conversation and from the building for that matter.

Leaving work I went straight home. Originally I was supposed to meet up with Layla, but she hardly got to see her boyfriend because of work. I knew exactly what that was like and I didn't want to get in the way of that. She didn't have to attend the meeting today and I would see her at work tomorrow anyway. I could get my keys then as well as catch her up with everything that had been going on.

Turning the key I entered my condo throwing everything onto the couch before walking into my bedroom. Taking off my skirt and shirt I slipped on a pair of yoga pants a t shirt and some running shoes. Putting my hair in a high ponytail I grabbed my backpack out of the closet. Gathering everything that I needed, I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag off of my counter, my keys, _wouldn't want to get locked out again,_ my cell phone, and my wallet.

Walking about 20 minutes I reached the entrance of the woods. Whenever I felt stressed or just wanted to get away from everything I would come here. I hadn't been here in quite some time, but it still had the same effect on me. Starting down the path I took inhaled the scents of nature. The deeper I walked into the woods the more relaxed I began to feel. Listening I could hear the chirping of birds and the fluttering of their wings. The trees swayed and the wind whistled through them while squirrels and rabbits scurried around on the ground below. Arriving at my favorite spot I made myself comfortable.

Taking off my backpack I sat down on a large stomp that I can only imagine used to be the heart of the forest. I wasn't sure why it was cut down, or even how they got it out without disturbing the other trees for that matter. Sitting on it I thought back to the time that I found my favorite spot.

Years ago when I was in highschool after having some slight family problems I went for a walk and ended up in the woods. I have always felt strongly connected to nature which is probably how I ended up here, however none the less, walking in the woods in the middle of the night, might not have been the best idea. Of course by the time that I was calm enough to process this I was… well… sort of kind of lost. Right as I was trying to figure out what to do, that's when I noticed it. Deep through the darkness there was a soft light cascading down. Cautiously I walked towards it unsure of where it was coming from. After rounding a few trees I found a large clearing bathed in sunlight with a large tree stomp at the center of it. I could only imagine how tall the tree was before they cut it down, considering the base was large enough for me to curl up and lay on if I wanted to.

I sat on it and looked up into the sky. Where I was sitting was probably one of the only spots where someone could get a large clear view of the sky. It was probably one of the reasons that I didn't see any animals close by. They didn't want to be out in such a bright area with no trees to cover them. Sitting in that spot I watched the moon and began to feel light. All of my troubles didn't go away, however they just didn't feel as bad. The night I stayed in the forest until the first light when I made my way back home to a very angry and worried family.

I smiled as I finished thinking back to that night. Even Brandon was worried when I had suddenly disappeared and he gave me a piece of his mind all the way to school that day. My smile faded when I remembered my current standing with Brandon. There was still a good chance that I wouldn't see him tomorrow since we were on different projects and stationed on different floors, however it's not like he didn't know exactly where to find me if he wanted to. Watching two squirrels play a game of tag I decided to worry about it when and if the time came. After spending a few hours in the woods I left feeling recharged and much more relaxed. It's not that I figured out the answer to everything, more that I realized that the person stressing me out more than anyone else was myself.

Coming in through the back way I decided to check on my garden before going in. I hadn't had as much time to tend to it recently as usual, but when I did I noticed that occasionally something had been digging up the flower beds. Walking over to my section I saw dirt kicking up and a fluffy brown tail.

"A fox?" I said out loud startling him. "Wait" I called after him as he ran away. Kneeling down I tended to my flower beds before taking off my backpack. Reaching in I pulled out the bag that I bag that I had grabbed off of the counter earlier. Pulling out my bag of trail mix I poured a decent amount on the ground away from the garden. Even though foxes are primarily carnivores, I once read an article that said that urban foxes eat things like fruits and berries as well. "Hopefully this will stop him from digging up my flowers." Turning around I walked away. Rounding a tall hedge I bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"There's no reason to apologize." I heard a very familiar voice state.

_Author's notes: So I know that that took longer than usual and there isn't much Helia and Flora interaction, but i'm working my way there._


	5. Chapter 5

_I got a little stuck but here is the next chapter._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 5

"Oh it's just you." Riven stated quickly changing his tone. Rolling my eyes I simply walked past him and went inside. I had bigger things to worry about and he wasn't one of them. Going upstairs I jumped into the shower, before calling Layla and heading out.

I went into work the next day prepared for the worst not to mention the awkward. Surprisingly, however things went pretty smooth and were basically… normal. I got through work without a hitch that day… and the next day… and the next day. In fact two weeks later the merger completed successfully, and I really didn't have any serious complaints. Riven was still an ass whenever possible, but that's too be expected considering he's an ass. Even though Helia and I lived next door to each other we hardly saw each other and when we did he hardly acknowledged my existence which didn't bother me one bit. In fact the only problem I guess I could say that I was having was with Brandon.

Every day for the last two weeks when I came into work there was a single stem white tulip on my desk. I never saw him leave them, but trying to apologize by exploiting my weakness for flowers is sooo something only Brandon would know to do. I'm not really sure how long he plans to keep this up or if he really thinks that this will work but personally, I don't care how many I'm so sorry flowers that he leaves me. I miss having him as a friend, but I just don't see how we could get back to that point right now.

Other than that, the only somewhat eventful thing has happened is Layla and I met this girl when we went out a couple weeks ago following all of the chaos. Apparently she had just moved out here with her boyfriend and didn't know anyone but him. We offered to show her around and we hung out together a few times. She seems pretty cool, but I would hate to be on her bad side. Layla and I had accidently overheard one of her conversations with her boyfriend one day, and let's just say I'm glad I wasn't him. Seems like Riven could use someone like that to shape him up. He really just doesn't know how to talk to women, or maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to me? I don't know. Either way I don't care much.

"Alright let's hear from everyone on their progress."

Snapping back to reality I realized the meeting was about to start. It was now Friday and I was looking forward to having my first weekend off in forever. I just had to get through this meeting and I would be good to go. We went around the table announcing our progress and giving tips and suggestions to each other drawing inspiration to keep the project moving. Truth be told I loved this project. I loved my job. Now that the merger was done and I could actually get back to designing and learning how to develop myself more I actually didn't mind getting up for work. I was even okay with staying late occasionally. That aside, I still found myself consistently looking up at the clock. _Why is this meeting taking so long?_

"So what do you think Flora?" Bethany suddenly stated snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking around all eyes were on me. _Shit_

"I'm sorry could you repeat that very last part." I stated shamefully. Bethany looked at me a bit surprised. Usually I wasn't the type to space out during meetings.

"I said, what are your thoughts on the new time table? The completion of your portion will need to be accelerated greatly in accordance with this time table." I looked up at the projection, looking it over thoroughly. _And there goes my Saturday_

"If this is the best solution I'm sure that I'll be able to get it done." I stated once I was done looking at it. Bethany nodded her head and shortly after the meeting was concluded. Layla stayed back as I walked out of work a little disappointed. Like I said I loved my job, and I was honored to be one of the only two junior reps working on this project, but I really just wanted some time to relax. Hearing my text message go off I checked them.

"_Hey Flo you busy?"_

_"__Not really. Just on my way home if you want to come now." _I responded. Putting my phone away I preceded home.

Once I arrived I walked around back to check my garden before my new friend arrived. Looking at my flower beds I could tell that the fox had been back. He would come every now and then and dig up some of the gardens though I wasn't sure why. I started to leave him food further away from my garden last week. So far it's kept him away, but today it seems that he came back. Fixing my flower beds up a bit I walked around front just in time to meet up with my guest.

"Hey Flo, what's been up?" Musa stated walking up to me.

"Nothing much work as usual. Looks like I'll be working over the weekend again." I stated exhausted.

"Wow, well that sucks, but look at the bright side. You're getting the experience and clearly making some type of name for yourself. And let's not forget, you could be still doing the grunt work instead of actually getting to put your input in on the project."

"Yeah you're right." I stated smiling defeated by her optimism. "Thanks."

"No prob." she stated back smiling. We went inside walking through the lobby when she suddenly exclaimed "Oh crud I left something in my car! You said thirteenth floor right?! I'll meet you there! "

"Wait!" I called after her but she had already run off. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down. It seemed almost as if it was stopping at every floor for some reason. If it kept at this rate by the time it got here Musa would be back.

"Good Afternoon Flora."

I turned around to see Helia.

"Good afternoon Helia. It's nice to see you." I stated. He gave a courteous smile as we both turned to face the elevator.

…

_Awkward_.

The seconds passed slowly as we waited for the elevator to arrive. Finally the ding sounded and the doors opened.

"After you." Helia stated while ushering me into the elevator. I smiled politely before getting in. "So how is the Davidson project going? I was unable to attend the meeting this morning so would you mind filling me in?"

"Sure" I stated a bit surprised that he was talking to me. Reaching into my bag I pulled out the new time table and gave him a rundown of what was discussed as we reached our floor. We stepped out of the elevator as he was still looking the time table over.

"Well this looks pretty good. Who's in charge of the revision of the schematics here?" He asked pointing to my section.

"I am." He raised an eyebrow a bit at me.

"Aren't you still a junior level. Are you sure that you aren't being too ambitious?" He stated crossing his arms looking at me quite seriously. I clenched my jaw and counted to five before speaking.

"I'm not really sure there's a such thing as being too ambitious and if there is I wouldn't know anything about it. I assure you that everything that I have been asked to complete I am quite capable of doing so even if I am just a junior." I stated ending with a forced smile. Helia looked slightly taken back. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was smiling but obviously I was a bit _urked_ at his comment. He opened his mouth to speak when the elevator danged.

"Hey Flo! I just realized why your building looks familiar!" Musa yelled running out of the elevator.

"Musa?" Helia stated puzzled. He looked over at me. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Musa stated walking up to me and dragging me down to my door. Confusion poured into my mind as things started to click. She did say that she moved out here to be with her boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. "Flora which key is it? I want to get out of this hallway as soon as possible." She stated. Showing her the right key she grabbed it out of my hand and opened the door quicker than I ever could letting herself in and pulling me in right behind her.

"Uhm…"

"I'm really sorry. That was pretty rude of me, but I really just didn't want to talk to that guy right now. I'm tired of fighting all of the time, and sometimes I wonder why I even moved here." She stated crossing her arms across her chest. _I guess Helia really is her boyfriend._

"Well if you want to talk about it we can and if not we can always order pizza and watch cheesy girl flicks." I stated smiling at her. She smiled back a bit as her body began to untense. "Now" I stated walking towards the kitchen. "You can make yourself at home, but aren't there some finishes that you wanted me to look over for you?"

"Oh yeah! That's why I had to run back. I was thinking this red color for the walls and maybe maple wood for the floor. Also if you weren't too busy I wanted you to look over some of the ideas that I had for my kitchen as well. You seem pretty busy though so I can just leave it here if you want and you could look at it when you get a chance."

"No that won't be a problem. I can look at everything now." I answered walking back into the room with two glasses of iced tea.

"Thanks" Musa stated as she took the glass. I took out my cell phone.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?"

Two movies and one decorating consultation later Musa went home. Before she left out she peaked out of my door to see if Helia was there and crept quietly all the way to the elevator. Once the elevator arrived she practically flew into it before the doors were even fully opened. _Wow she really is trying to avoid him. _I thought to myself shutting the door. _I still can't believe they're dating. They really don't seem like they would match together, but then again what do I know?_ Deciding to mind my own business I decided to turn in early. Considering I didn't get anything done over the last few hours, tomorrow was going to be a long day._ Too ambitious huh? We'll see._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi you guys! Sorry for the late update and thanks a lot for all of the continued support. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

CHAPTER 6

"Flora you've outdone yourself. The revisions are great, you managed to finish early, and the extra research that you've done shows. Great work." Bethany stated impressed and she and everyone else looked over my schematics.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I replied trying to hide my secret satisfaction with her words. As Bethany went on to the next person I glanced at Helia with the smuggest smile I had, only to find that he was intently listening to what the next person had to present. Realizing that I should do the same my victory was cut short. Turning my attention to the packet in front of me I got my head back into the meeting.

The meeting concluded and we all went back to our work stations. I had gotten a new assignment, and if I wasn't careful I wasn't going to have a weekend yet again. It seems that me "out doing myself" convinced Melanie that I was capable of handling even more work from now on. "Helia barely bats an eye after insulting me, and Bethany ups my workload. Sounds about right Flora." I mumbled to myself grudgingly.

"What's that about Helia?" I turn around surprised to see Layla.

"I think that he's annoying, but that's about it." I stated turning back to my station.

"Awww, is that anyway to treat your new neighbor Flora?" Layla stated tauntingly. Grabbing her arm I pulled her into the seat next to mine as she giggled.

"Not cool Layla. Keep it down about that."

"Oh relax. In case you didn't notice everyone else is gone for the day over here. You're the last one here." Standing up I looked around to realize that she was right. The sun sets earlier in the winter, but now that I think about it, I had been working off of overhead lights for a while now. "Way to show me up earlier by the way." She stated nudging me. I smiled.

"Yeah thanks. I'm glad that you liked it."

"Liked it? It was well done and you finished early giving everyone else an extra day. Everyone loved it in case you didn't realize." Thinking on Layla's words I gave her a hug.

"You're right. Screw Helia he's an asshole."

"Huh?"

"I said let's get dinner I'm starving." Standing up I grabbed my purse and started for the door.

"Flora that is not what you just said."

I stood in the lobby once again waiting for the elevator to grace me with its presence. _I swear everyday it just takes longer and longer. _Finally hearing the ding I stepped on and pressed the button for my floor, but as the doors were closing someone's had stuck in it. I pressed the button to open the doors for them.

"You're lucky this elevator has been taking for…ever." I ended disgruntled.

"It's nice to see you too." Riven stated walking into the elevator looking just as annoyed. It was just the two of us, which was a bad thing and a good thing. Good because I didn't have to wait for the elevator to let other riders off on another floors. Bad because it was just the two of us and even when I get off he's coming with. Pulling out my phone I checked my missed text messages. Another text message from Brandon which I ignored and one from Layla.

_"__Hey are you working through lunch again? Completely don't check your messages until you're on the way home if you are.__J__"_

I stifled my laughter putting my phone away. Layla knew me so well sometimes that it was scary.

"I heard that you were, slightly impressive in today's meeting." Riven suddenly stated.

"Really now?" I asked suspiciously. "And just who did you hear that from?" I asked as the elevator dang.

"Who else?" He replied snidely. Rolling my eyes I stepped off.

"I also heard that you're friends with Musa now." He called out after me.

"So what about it." I stated still walking toward my door.

"Did she say anything about me?" I instantly stopped and turned around.

"Why are you so worried about Musa? Shouldn't that be, oh I don't know, Helia's job?" I answered disgusted.

"Considering that she's MY girlfriend, I'm going to go ahead and say no."

"Musa is your girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"And you're her boyfriend?" I asked twisting my face.

"You're not that bright are you?" Squinting my eyes at his comment I retorted

"Yeah… I can see EXACTLY what she's talking about now. Everything just makes so much more sense."

"What did she say?"

Turning around I continued my path to my door.

"What did she say about me?!"

Arriving at my door I fished out my keys. Unlocking the door I turned the knob.

"Wait I'm sorry!" Slightly stunned I took my hand off of the knob and turned to face Riven.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" I questioned with a smug smile.

"Don't make that face at me, and you heard what I said." He answered crossing his arms.

"Apparently I heard wrong." Opening the door I went in and closed it behind me. Out in the hall I heard a sound that sounded like a wall being punched. Throwing my stuff on the couch I sent a quick text to Musa, before jumping in the shower.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Helia had some business out of town so Riven had been sitting in on our meetings for him since Wednesday. He hadn't spoken two words to me outside of work, but if looks could kill, then I would've died by Friday. Layla came over Thursday and Friday and it was just like being back in college, minus Brandon of course. We kept each other up and reviewed each other's progress offering suggestions and lending our stronger points to each other and what do you know… we actually managed to finish by mid Saturday leaving us a one and a half day weekend. We had a late lunch to celebrate our victory and then Layla headed to Nabu's while I headed to Musa's for a consultation.

"He punched the wall" Musa asked as we lifted the couch to turn it. Sitting it on the ground I replied.

"I didn't see him, but yeah… I'm pretty sure."

"Typical." She replied flopping on the couch. I flopped down next to her.

"I can't believe that you thought that I was dating Helia?" I hunched my shoulders.

"Well you never did mention your boyfriend by name not to mention you did kind of freak out when you saw him. What else was I supposed to think?"

"That's just because he's persuasive as hell! Every time me and Riven get into a fight and I run into him he reminds me how much I love him and how we shouldn't let our egos get in the way and blah blah blah! I want to at least make him suffer a bit this time without all of Helia's rationality blowing my plans!" She stated rather aggravated yet serious. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Her face lightened up a bit.

"Besides, Helia is cool and all, but he's soooo not my type."

"Wow you said that with a lot of conviction. What's wrong with him?" I asked interest peaked.

"Why? Are you interested?" She asked winking at me.

"No thanks. I'd rather spend a quiet evening watching paint dry." I stated getting up and heading to the kitchen for a drink. Musa followed behind me laughing.

"Relax. I'm only joking. Helia doesn't date anyway. He has trust issues."

"I can understand the feeling." I responded pouring myself a glass of iced tea.

"Yeah… in that aspect I guess Helia and Riven are very similar. When I first met Riven I had no idea just who the hell he was, especially his rank. He was hot, but he was a complete asshole and I couldn't stand him."

"What do you mean by rank?" I asked sitting my cup down.

"Riven is the brother of Jifan Gao. He founded the company Trina solar which is a major photovoltaics company based out of China. He was a member of the board for years and that's when he met Helia. Knox industries does contract work with Trina solar a lot in China so Helia and Riven tended to be in meetings, Helia assisting his dad, and Riven assisting his brother. I'm not quite sure how they hit it off, all I know is that they did and at some point Riven told Helia that he wanted to help his brother, but that he didn't actually want to work under him. Helia offered him a job in Knox industries based in America where solar energy was an untapped market and he accepted."

"You know I had never heard of Trina solar until we started doing contracts with Knox industries. I always wondered why they were so adamant about shipping panels all the way from China."

"Well now you know." I nodded my head. "But anyway, what do you think of my pad? It's nice right? I did everything that you told me. OOH! I forgot I bought paint samples for the bedroom." I laughed as my new friend excitedly grabbed my hand pulling me towards her room.

The rest of Saturday I hung out with Musa around her place and we got to know each other a bit more. Truthfully without Brandon around and me not wanting to intrude too much on Layla's time with Nabu I had grown a bit lonely over the last few weeks. Musa was nice and considering my lack of friends it was nice to meet someone so open and friendly.

Sunday morning I woke up and decided to take it easy. It had been a long week and I just wanted to spend some time alone in my garden. Getting dressed I went downstairs with a few treats for my fox friend. Checking my flower beds I could see that in my absence he had definitely visited. My flower beds were a mess. As I sat down and began to fix them I tried to figure out the best way to deal with the fox. I didn't want to report it to the landlord, yet I didn't want my garden to keep being destroyed. I had seen the baby fox a number of times at this point, but not once had I seen his mother. Was the baby fox all alone? Standing up I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Much better" I stated to myself before walking around looking at a few of the other tenants gardens. Most of them were in tact. Only two or three of them were dug up, and considering the shape of the garden before hand I doubt that anyone had come down to take care of it for a while anyway. Shaking my head I turned to notice a section that I had never seen before. It was separate from the other gardens and even had a fence around it. Peeking in, the garden was in great condition and it was filled entirely with roses. There were different breeds and different colors, red orange and even purple. They were beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. Feeling another bead of sweat roll down my cheek I realized that it was probably time to hit the shower. In the lobby I waited for the elevator which again was talking it's sweet time.

"Good afternoon Flora." turning around I saw Helia with luggage.

"Good afternoon and welcome back"

Just then the elevator arrived.

"After you." I gave an appreciative smile and stepped on

The doors shut and Helia and I sat in silence. I didn't really know what to say considering I was still a little irked from the last conversation that we had. _Should I ask about his trip? Then again do I really care?_

"So, make any more impressive groundwork while I was gone or was that just a one-time thing?" I looked up at Helia who was smirking.

"Excuse me?" I asked not particularly amused.

"Sorry. I meant to say good job the other day. I was… impressed."

"Well thank you." I replied turning back around. Everything went silent again. _Is this elevator dragging or what?_

BOOM!

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"What was that? Why aren't we moving?" Helia inquired pressing on the button for our floor.

"I don't know this has never happened before. I think we're stuck."

_Author's notes: So I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter! Musa and Riven are my second favorite couple after Flora and Helia obviously, so they will always be together. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I took so long with the update. Here is the next chapter_

CHAPTER 7

"What do you mean we're stuck?" Helia asked while pressing almost every button in the elevator.

"Just what I said. I think we're stuck." I replied while calmly removing his hands from the controls. Taking my other hand I pressed the one button that he should've pressed, the call button and waited for a voice to come through the other end.

"Maintenance." Someone soon answered.

"Hi I'm in the elevator and it just stopped."

"How many passengers are on board?"

"Two including myself."

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes we're both unharmed, we'd just really like to get out of here." I replied for us.

"Do you happen to know what floor you stopped at?"

"Somewhere between 12 and 13."

"Okay just remain calm and we will get to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." I released the button and walked back to where I was previously standing. Turning towards Helia I leaned against the wall. He stood tensely in the corner with his eyes pressed shut. He seemed to be pretty upset about the whole elevator situation, but then again, I was pretty aggravated about it myself.

Fifteen minutes passed and I was beginning to grow bored. Helia was sitting on the floor in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees with his head leaning against them. He hadn't moved or spoken a word and I was beginning to wonder if he fell asleep or something. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone. Standing up I turned to and fro repositioning my arms trying to get a signal.

"What are you doing?" Helia suddenly mumbling startling me. I looked over to him to find that he still hadn't moved an inch. I waited to see if he would look up.

No movement.

_Maybe he's sleep talking_ I thought to myself before I continued moving about trying to get a signal.

"I said what are you doing?!" Helia's voice suddenly boomed. I turned to face him and he was now looking directly at me with an expression as though he wanted to put my head through the wall. Shocked I took a few steps back. "Don't move around so much! What if the cable snaps or something?!"

"The cable isn't going to snap what are you talking about?!" I responded a little scared but more aggravated than anything that he was suddenly yelling at me.

"Elevators typically stall either due to cable problems or electrical problems and we still have lights. That being said it would be wise of you to sit down and be still." He retorted

"Well Helia," I began my aggravation now growing into anger at his snippy attitude. "Being as you're in the biz, I would've thought that you would've noticed by now that the lights that you're speaking of are actually backup emergency lights. That combined with the lack of elevator music would actually suggest that there would be an electrical problem not a snapped cable. " I stated in the most obvious _"Duh" _voice that I could come up with. He looked up at the lights before just continuing to sit there quietly, a blank expression on his face.

"Please… please could you just stop moving around?" I opened my mouth to make a comment when I noticed something. Helia's arms were shaking, and he was squeezing his knees a little tighter than I remember. I stared at him for a moment, before he glanced my way. I guess he noticed what I was staring at because he repositioned himself. Stretching his legs out and folding his arms close to his chest he closed his eyes and bent his head down with a slight scowl on his face. I hesitated for a moment before deciding to speak.

"He- Hey Helia… are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied in a very aggravated tone.

"Okay and I believe you… it's just that you're starting to sweat and… you don't look so good." I slowly kneeled down on the floor next to him. Feeling my presence he opened his eyes and immediately stood up.

"I said I'm fine." He stated walking to the opposite end of the elevator and sitting in the corner. _He REALLY doesn't like me_. I decided to give up and sat down leaning against the elevator wall. I sighed deeply. Who knew how long we were going to be trapped here and I didn't know just what Helia's deal was, but it was obvious that he didn't want to be bothered. _I mean is it me or does he really have some type of problem with me?_

"I'm not good with situations like this." Helia stated breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I asked a little confused. Earlier he seemed to not even know what was going on so what did he mean situations like this? I looked at him and he almost looked like he was in pain. I began to get up

"No!" Helia exclaimed stopping me in my tracks. He sighed. "This place is already too small, so please just stay away from me and stop moving around."

"Helia… are you claustrophobic?" I asked putting two and two together. He paused for a moment before responding.

"If I say yes will you be still?"

"You know, claustrophobic or not you don't need to be so rude." I stated sitting back down completely done with this attitude of his. His expression changed. He looked shocked for a moment but then it changed again as if he was thinking.

"You're right… Please forgive me." He stated. Sensing his sincerity I couldn't help but to smile a bit. "That being said yes I am claustrophobic. I have never been good with elevators, but have always lived on the top floor. It has always been my greatest fear that something like this would happen and now it has." He continued pulling his knees back up and resting his head on them like before. I felt bad for him.

"I guess having me here just made things worse. I'm sorry about before." I told Helia feeling guilty for making this experience even worse for him.

"It's not as though you knew, and I certainly didn't tell you so it's not your fault, and as far as company goes i've most certainly had worse."

My breath caught in my chest for a minute as I was unsure just how to take his last comment. I fiddled with my fingers a bit before glancing back his way. He still had his head down and I was beginning to wonder if he would really be okay. _He seemed to be calming down a bit when he was talking a moment ago. If I could only get him to talk._

"So… how was your trip?" I tried. He lifted his head and shot me a look. "Hey I'm just trying to help you take your mind off things." I defended lifting my hands up.

"Yes I know, but why would you ask a question when you obviously have no interest in the answer?" I turned my head to the side. _He had a point. I didn't really care._ Suddenly I heard a light chuckle. I turned back to face Helia and he had what almost could resemble a smile on his face. I had never seen him smile honestly, only those courteous business smiles. Dare I say it but he looked cute.

"So do you really want to know about my trip?" Helia asked while smirking at me. _I guess he is kind of cute. _I thought to myself. _Wait… what?... WAIT! WHAT?! _I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. Helia frowned. "I was just joking, but if you refuse to that extent." I looked at him confused for a moment. _The headshake_

"No I didn't mean it like that, I mean that is… I was just thinking about something else." I finally managed to get out. "You can tell me about your trip if you want." I replied with a courteous smile. He looked at me for a moment.

"Actually it was quite boring. I'd rather not." He replied loosening his tie. Suddenly he looked me up and down before looking away. "Which garden is yours?" I looked down at my attire. I had forgotten that I just came out of the garden. I had been sweating too now that I think about it. I wonder if I stink? Suddenly feeling self conscious I scooted further back into my corner. Helia glanced at me strangely causing me to feel even more embarrassed.

"Mine is further towards the back so you probably haven't seen it." I finally replied.

"What do you grow?" He continued.

"Flowers. Tulips, roses, snapdragons, petunias, a variety of flowers really." I replied. He nodded and it was silent for a moment. Deciding to keep the conversation going I continued. "What about you? What do you do for fun?" He grinned. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the non-emergency lights came on and the elevator starting moving. Helia and I both sprang to our feet. The doors opened and before I could react I felt him grab my hand. He exited the elevator practically dragging me along with him. He took a few steps arriving at his door before practically collapsing in front of it. I stood off to the side watching him not wanting to crowd him. The doors remained open and suddenly the landlord, emerged from the staircase, quite out of breath I might add. She apologized profusely before explaining the situation. Apparently I was right it was an electrical problem, however no one that worked at our building was at fault. They were doing some electrical work in the condos next to ours and someone did something wrong because this entire side of the block lost electricity along with a few blocks back.

The landlord continued to apologize as someone came out of the stairwell and went over to the elevator I guess to make sure that everything was alright. Helia excused himself from the conversation telling the landlord that no harm was done and he even gave her a courteous smile which completely surprised me. I thought for sure that he was going to make a ruckus, but instead he stated that he was very tired from his trip and that he just wanted to retire to his room. With that he told us all to have a good day and left going into his condo. Seeing this as an opportunity I followed suit, telling the landlord that it wasn't her fault before going into my own condo to take a much needed shower.

The rest of the day the elevator was down not that I was in any rush to get back in it. I lazed around the house eating ice cream and flipping through the channels until I stumbled upon a Winx Club marathon. When I was younger it used to be one of my favorite shows. I loved all of the characters but the nature fairy was by far my favorite. She always reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on who. Getting comfortable I sat on the couch for the remainder of the day.

BZZZ!

BZZZ!

BZZZ!

My alarm went off Monday morning waking me from my slumber. I groaned as I rolled over to get out of bed. I wasn't tired or anything it was just the fact that it was a Monday, and not only that, but it was the Monday before Thanksgiving. My job was giving us Thanksgiving off, but we had to be right back bright and early Friday morning which meant that I would have to cut Thanksgiving short with the family this year. My mom didn't live to far even though I barely saw her, but as for the rest of my relatives, the holidays were sometimes the only time that I really got to spend time with them throughout the year. My aunt and Uncle would always come visit and me and my mom would always have so much fun baking sweet potato pies and Brandon… My thoughts weaned off. This was going to be my first Thanksgiving without Brandon since we met. _Then again_… I thought to myself. _Our families are practically one, so he probably will be there anyway, that is if he wasn't with Stella instead. _Deciding that I really didn't want to think about it I pushed the thought aside and headed for the bathroom.

I got ready quicker than usual. I wasn't sure if the elevator was still out or not and if so I was definitely going to need a bit more time to get down thirteen flights of stairs. Making sure I grabbed everything I walked out of the door. Walking over to the elevator I pressed the button before looking over at Helia's door. _I wonder if he's going to be okay._ The elevator came up quicker than it had in months. I got on a little wearily and the doors closed behind me. I arrived at the bottom without a problem and made my way to work.

Naturally I arrived earlier than normal, seeing as I left earlier than normal so I decided to grab something to eat and just relax at my desk until the meeting started. Walking past the conference room I noticed someone inside. Looking in I saw Helia and Riven. _I guess that I had nothing to worry about_ I thought to myself as I continued on to my desk.

Work went by as usual, with Helia hosting the meeting, me going to lunch with Layla and Riven and I shooting dirty glances at each other whenever no one else was around. Helia was completely normal, which surprised me a bit, and there was no flower waiting on my desk when I came back from lunch like normal. I guess that Brandon finally got the hint.

After work I went straight home. I wanted to get a head start, so that maybe, I could spend some time with them tonight since i had to leave Thanksgiving night. Consumed in my thoughts I didn't notice someone standing in front of me until I bumped into them.

"I'm sorry" I stated stepping back and rubbing my nose.

"Don't worry about it." The person responded. Instantly recognizing the voice I looked up to see Brandon standing in front of me. Rolling my eyes I quickly walked away. "Flora wait!" He said a little too loud for my comfort grabbing my arm.

_Author's Notes: So I hope everyone liked it. Hopefully things can start to move foward for Helia and Flora, but who knows. I should be posting another update before next Monday, but sadly i'm not sure when I'll be able to update after that. I hope that everyone had a good Holiday and i'll update as soon as possible!_

_SUPER SUPER SIDE AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I know that this is like super late, but I meant to comment on it a long time ago. At the costume party Flora was Poison Ivy for obvious reasons, but I was wondering if anyone had caught on to why I made Helia Spiderman? If you get it leave a comment in the reviews or inbox me._


	8. Chapter 8

Surprise! Two chapters in one day! I forgot to say it in my last update, so i'll say it twice now

I do not own the Winx Club, I do not own the Winx Club

CHAPTER 8

"What's wrong with you?!" I asked yanking my arm from him. It was then that I noticed. His eyes were red and it looked like he hadn't slept. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was all over the place. I looked at my former boyfriend, but more importantly my former friend unsure as to what could make him look like this. "Did you go to work like this?" I asked.

"No."

"Well then…"

"Is everything okay?" Helia's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Brandon and I both looked over to find Helia staring at us. Around him I noticed that Brandon and my little dispute had drawn the eyes of quite a few people in the lobby. They whispered amongst themselves as I recalled that we were in a very public place.

"Everything is fine." I replied smiling politely at Helia. His eyes shifted between me and Brandon before he walked away. "Look I don't know what's going on with you, but you should really go home and get some rest." I stated turning away.

"But Flora…" Brandon started.

"Brandon it's not the time." I continued looking around at all of the eyes that were still on us. "Look I'll see you at Thanksgiving and I'll hear whatever you have to say then, but right now I just don't have time for this." With that I walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come down. I glanced over my shoulder to see Brandon walking out of the lobby slowly. I felt a bit bad. Maybe I should've just heard him out, I mean it has been almost a month now. Shaking my head I remembered that I had a mission at hand. If I don't finish my work I won't be making it to Thanksgiving myself. If I somehow finish early I will give him a call. If it's really something bothering him, I'm sure that he could talk to Stella, or Layla, or he could just call Emily for that matter. He and his sister had always been close, more like best friends than siblings and anything that he could come to me about he could also go to her. _Yeah, he'll be fine for a few days_ I thought to myself as the elevator arrived. The doors opened and I walked in. Turning around after I entered Helia walked in behind me. I jumped. _When did he get behind me _and wait _did he just get into the elevator like it was no big deal. _

"What?" He asked. I guess that he noticed me staring.

"You were in front of me." I stated.

"I went to get my mail." He replied simply as I continued to stare in shock. He glanced back over at me and began chuckling.

"It's the thirteenth floor. I'm without a lot of options." He suddenly stated.

I nodded my head and looked away.

"Besides," He continued "I talked to the owners of the condo next door and strongly advised a better team of electricians for them to hire, not to mention I persuaded the landlord to let me have someone double check over things here so I doubt the incidents that occurred yesterday will be happening again." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "The elevator is running a lot smoother now, wouldn't you say." He stated stepping off.

"So basically you got a bunch of people fired?" I asked as I stepped off of the elevator.

"Don't look at me like some type of monster, they should've done their job better." He defended.

"Still it's a little mean don't you think." I inquired feeling bad, but knowing that he had a point. His face grew uncaring.

"The scene that took place downstairs just now… you should probably keep things like that to a minimum. Turning someone away a person when they're in that sort of state, someone might mistake you for a monster as well."

"I have my reasons." I quickly retorted.

"As did I, and my reason's might I add might've gotten a few people fired, however overall it was for the greater good and ensured the safety of far more people than it hurt." I couldn't respond. He was pissing me off, but he had a point and I couldn't respond. "Have a good day Flora." He stated before walking into his condo shutting the day behind him. Walking down to my condo I unlocked my own door and did the same.

Thursday arrived quickly. Helia and I hadn't spoken and I hadn't seen Brandon around the office. I began to wonder if he was okay. Coincidentally Layla had requested vacation time off for this week at the beginning of the year to climb some mountain. I couldn't get a hold of her so I doubt that Brandon had either. _I should just call him but no, I'll see him tomorrow or later on tonight anyway. I'll talk to him then_. Making my decision I headed to my desk to concentrate on my work.

Around six thirty I finished my work. I grabbed my stuff and quickly left to grab my car and my things. If I left right after getting home I would get to my mom's around eight- eight thirty. Walking through my door I sat my keys down and packed my bags. I would only be gone for a day so there wasn't much to pack. I changed clothes and made sure that I had everything that I needed. "Let's see, I watered the plants, I have my keys, phone, wallet, right the fox." I grabbed a bag of treats for the fox off of the counter and headed out. I went into the garden and laid the treats out for my fox friend before heading out.

I arrived at my mom's a little after eight. My mom's car was parked out front but it looked like no one else had arrived yet. I walked up the steps and opened the door. Instantly I was greeted by a flying seven year old jumping on me.

"Flora I missed you soooo much!" She exclaimed. I dropped my bag on the floor and my little sister.

"I missed you too Miele."

"Flora is that you?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, I'm home." I called out getting up. She walked out of the kitchen briskly and gave me a hug.

"How are things?" She asked sadly.

"They're fine. How are you?' I asked worriedly as I pulled back to look at her face. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. I looked at her worriedly and confused causing her to look at me with wonderment.

"Miele go upstairs and wash up." My mom stated turning towards my sister hiding her real emotions.

"But mom!" She whined.

"No buts. You can play with Flora once you're done."

"Go on Meels we'll catch up later." She nodded and headed towards the stairs. We waited until she was out of sight before continuing our conversation.

"Now mom what's going on?" I asked seriously.

"How don't you know? Did Brandon really not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked lost

"About Emily." My mom stated through sobs.

"What about her." I asked horror stricken

"She… she…

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm an idiot!_ I called Brandon, but he didn't pick up. I called his mom and asked how Emily was. She sighed and said not so well. She told me that she knew what was going on with me and Brandon and that he could probably really use me right now. He left out a while ago and she didn't know where he went, but I knew. He went to the place that he always went. I drove as quickly as possible and parked my car. I ran down the hill through the trees to the creek. I looked to where he would usually sit. My heart dropped. He wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Brandon walking along the creek.

"Brandon…" escaped my lips in an almost whisper. He just continued walking, walking right past me as if I wasn't even there. "Brandon I'm so sorry!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm. He stopped walking. "I didn't know! I didn't know! I would've listened if I knew! I'm horrible! I'm horrible!" My screams were stopped as Brandon suddenly swept me up into his arms. He squeezed me tightly as he sobbed. Our shirts quickly became wet. His from my tears and mine from his. Knowing that he needed to cry far more than I did I let him lean on me as we walked down to the spot that Brandon, Emily and I spent countless summers sitting down and skipping rocks in the creek. It was in this spot where we shared our secrets. It was in the spot that Brandon and I had our first fight and Emily forced us to make up. It was in this spot where we got the news that their father had died from stomach cancer. The very same thing that Emily now had. We stayed there leaning against a log for hours just staring out at the creek and crying. How could this be happening again?

The sun rose making the creek shimmer like it always did, but today I couldn't appreciate it. I sat there stroking Brandon's hair. I hadn't slept a wink, but sometime doing the night Brandon had cried himself to sleep and ended up on my lap. My eyes stung and I felt guilty. I truly was a bad friend. Granted I had every right to be pissed at Brandon, but I really let fourteen years of friendship slip through my fingers without a second thought. Meanwhile Emily was suffering quietly not wanting either of us to know, and when Brandon happened to find out he came to me and I turned him away. I knew something was seriously wrong that day I knew and yet…" I held my face in my hand and began to cry at my own stupidity.

"Stop." I heard Brandon whisper. "I was a jerk to you. I betrayed you. You had every reason to not want to talk to or see me."

"But Brandon…" I interrupted as he began to get up.

"No. Out of the two of us you have always been the strongest. I've always admired that about you, so please." Reaching up he wiped a tear from my eye. "This isn't like you. Please, even though it's selfish of me to ask, please just be the Flora that I know." I sniffled a few times to get it out of my system and wiped my eyes. We both sat quietly looking out at the creek.

"It should be visiting hours soon." I stated still looking out at the creek.

"Yeah." He replied looking forward as well. I reached over and grabbed his hand. It took all I had but I managed to smile at Brandon.

"Let's go see her."

He looked at me and his eyes began to water, but he choked it back.

"Yeah. Let's go."

When I got home my mom said nothing. I'm pretty sure I looked like a mess and I'm pretty sure that she knew why. The sun had barely rose so she was the only one up seeing as she still had some cooking to do. I went upstairs and took a shower. I threw on leggings and a baggy t-shirt before heading downstairs.

"Are you going to see her now?" My mother asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"Yes." I replied not looking her way either.

"Are you going with Brandon?" She asked

"Yes." I replied again. She wiped her hands and walked over to me handing me an apple and kissing my forehead.

"Good. Give them my love and tell Emily that I will be by to see her as soon as I can." I nodded taking my apple and leaving the house.

I drove to Brandon's mom's picking up pancakes along the way. Pancakes always made Brandon a little happier. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. She looked less than her best but it was to be expected. First her husband and now her daughter. Instinctively we hugged each other squeezing each other tightly.

"Thank you for being there for him." She whispered to me as she pulled away. Brandon came down the stairs right on cue after our hug ended and we headed out. I handed him the pancakes once we were in the car and he declined.

"You need to eat." I urged pushing the to-go box back into his hands. He opened it defeated playing around with the pancakes a bit before actually taking a bite.

We arrived at the hospital shortly. That was thing that I really missed about being back home. Everything was close by. You technically didn't even need a car if you were okay with walking for a while. The location of my condo now has a similar effect, being situated close to everything I need. The only drawback is that it's an hour away from where my mom stays, and the fact that I hate driving. As I walked through the hospital doors I silently made a vow to myself that I would start visiting more. After all life is too precious.

Brandon and I stayed with Emily for a while. We talked about various things catching up, and it felt good just to be around her again even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. We stayed for a few hours before I had to go. It didn't feel right, but I hadn't even seen my own family for more than five minutes as of yet, and a lot of them would be driving back to their homes either late tonight or early in the morning. Brandon decided to stay, saying that he would walk home. I couldn't blame him. I left the brother and sister alone as I headed back to my mom's.

_Author's notes: So I know that this chapter is a little sad, but hopefully things will get better._


End file.
